Love at True Sight
by Stephaim Fan
Summary: Basically a bunch of cute one-shots about NicolexShaylin. Warning, SPOILER ALERT! DONT READ UNTIL AFTER REVEALED!
1. A warm summers Night?

(A/N): Okay, I'm writing this off of my phone so it might (will) be a bit crappy as far as grammar goes, gotta love autocorrect right?

Also, as said in the summary *SPOILERS*! Revealed has now made me fangirl over Niclin (Shaylin/Nicole) so I'm writing this. As said in the summary, these are just cute one-shots. So yeah... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. HON.

~A warm summers... Night?~

"Umm... Are you sure about this?" The taller of the two women said standing safely where her feet couldn't touch the sandy water.

"Nicole, it's just the ocean, it'll be fine, I promise." The brunet said rolling her eyes.

"And the ocean holds sharks, and octopuses, and pokey thingys..." Nicole said taking a step back as the tide came in.

"Love, I'm pretty sure the correct terms would be 'octopi' and 'sea urchins', and my element is water, you think I would let anything in the water hurt you?" Shaylin said pulling Nicole closer, until their bodies pressed together. Nicole's colors became even brighter with embarrassment as she slowly looked into the waters slow movement.

"No... But I still don't want to go swimming..." Nicole said blushing.

Shaylin put her head on her shoulder. "But you look so nice in that bathing suit, it'd be a shame if you didn't even use it properly," she said, her breath lightly tickling the hairs on her neck.

That was all it took.

Nicole took slow steps into the water and started to speed up as she went. At about waist deep water she fell and dragged Shaylin down with her.

When they came back up above water she whispered in Shaylin's ear, "if I have to get wet, so do you."

Well played Nicole... Well played indeed.


	2. Nightmares

(A/N): Not even going to lie, I love this coupling. Maybe it's because they're lesbians, I don't know, I just do.

~Nightmares~

"You never have changed, and you never will you miserable excuse for a life form! Can I even call you alive? You have to have a heart to be alive and obviously you don't have one!" The brunette screamed as the dream snapped away from Nicole, allowing her a view of her true lover, the one who was now looking at her, relieved to see she woke up and was calming down.

"Love, are you okay? Your colors changed in your sleep, like you were afraid of something," Shaylin said to her, cupping her cheek with her small tender hand.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that's all..." Nicole said placing her hand over her lovers.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'll listen if you want me to," Shaylin said cupping her other cheek.

"No, but I would like you to comfort me in the way only you do," Nicole said taking both of her own hands and placing them behind her head and waist, pulling her down from her sitting position and onto her own strong body.

Shaylin giggled, "that could be arranged." She said, wrapping her arms around Nicole's small waist.

"Can we just cuddle until sunset? I don't want to go back to sleep," Nicole said wearily.

"Nicole, sweetie, I'd stay awake with you forever if you wanted." She quoted, looking into Nicole's eyes with a cheesy smile.


	3. Lactose Intolerant

(A/N): Okay, I have way too much inspiration for these.

~Lactose Intolerant~

"I swear if you do that one more-"

"too late!"

Right now Nicole had Shaylin pinned down under a blanket and was 'unleashing the funk' from earlier.

In her defense though, it was Shaylin's fault anyways. She was the one who basically shoved fondu down her throat as a romantic gesture... Not exactly romantic, but it was the thought that counts, Nicole thought.

In any case, it led to cheesy movies (not good for her either), and then 5 minutes of undisturbed cuddling before things got gassy.

"STOP IT NICOLE IT STINKS!" Shaylin screamed trying to break her wrists free from Nicole's iron grasp.

Nicole laughed and kissed her cheek, missing her lips from all of the squirming.

Eventually Stark walked by, and of course hearing wailing from their tunnel room, ran in and prepared to shoot Nicole, but dropped his arrow thinking about the skunk that must have sprayed in the room.

"WHAT DIED IN HERE?!" Stark screamed before running out of the room, leaving a pathetic looking Shaylin and a laughing Nicole.

While Nicole laughed Shaylin broke free of her grasp and rolled off the bed before getting up and running out of the room, almost in tears from the confined smell.

To say the least, Nicole wasn't allowed to eat any more dairy.


	4. Kissing

(A/N): I think I'm going to post a chapter every night now. Yeah, that sounds nice.

~kissing~

Shaylin had decided, she liked kissing Nicole.

Nicole had warm, soft lips. She knew exactly what to do, she pulled Shaylin closer with one hand at the small of her back and helped her melt into the kiss with a hand behind her head, gripping her hair lightly, just enough so she could feel it.

Nicole on the other hand... Well, she liked it. It was just that Shaylin was new at this she supposed...

Often Shaylin would try and copy her movements and would end up half choking Nicole with her tongue.

But when Shaylin melted perfectly, Nicole felt that choking the other half of the time, would be worth the perfect kisses she got.


	5. Colors

~Colors~

Shaylin thought that Nicole was beautiful. Not just her body features, which, on their own were stunning.

Shaylin thought Nicole's colors were beautiful. She had pinks, light greens, a little stripe of brown, and a cream color.

Each separate color meant something different, but as a whole they made Nicole who she was inside, and Shaylin thought that was gorgeous.

It showed past pain, it showed true loyalty, it showed a love so bright that it even mixed with some of her other colors, it showed that she still had a little darkness and anger but everyday it lessened a little more and was replaced by the bright green glow of love and growth.

Whenever she was embarrassed it showed through her with a blue haze, whenever she was sad a red color showed up, whenever she was angry, her colors swirled just enough to show it but not like Dallas.

She always had pride, her brown streak, but when she looked at Shaylin her brown streak widened just a tad bit.

When she smiled... Her colors came alive, an instead of swirling, seemed to dance around her in joy, complementing everything she did perfectly.


	6. Scars

~Scars~

"Nicole, what's that?" Shaylin questioned pointing to a small white line across Nicole's cheek. Nicole felt the line as she did many times before.

"That my dear, is one of the many scars I acquired while I still listened to Neferet," Nicole said, hatred burning through her words, although not in any way directed at Shaylin.

Shaylin cupped her face and rubbed her thumb against the one inch scar as she searched for more along Nicole's almost perfect body.

The more Shaylin looked, the more she found. Surprisingly enough, the first one she ever found was the one on her cheek.

There was one that ran from about an inch above her belly button to about three inches below her breast. There were two that ran along the length of her left arm, there was a multitude along her thighs and, strangely enough, one right under her lip. She had one on her ankle that almost looked like a whip had lashed her, and about eight that ran along her back.

They all looked very painful, but the one that looked the most painful was a scar caused by burning. It covered her entire calve in white tissue. If it weren't for Shaylin's keen eyesight, she would have never seen any of them.

Nicole crossed her arms across her chest in an embarrassed manner and looked away during Shaylin's inspection but huffed a little surprise when she felt Shaylin's lips touch a large scar on her ankle before moving to the next.

Shaylin kissed every scar alon her body before moving to the scar on her cheek.

"There's a scar you missed, Shaylin," Nicole's said before placing her hands behind Shaylin's neck and at the small of her back.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world..."


	7. Oogie Boogie Man

(A/N): here's one of the Halloween specially type one-shots. I have another but I'm posting that on Halloween.

~Oogie Boogie Man~

"LA-LALALALA-LA, LALALALA-LA,LA-LALALALA-LA!"

"I love this movie," Nicole sighed, pulling Shaylin closer.

Shaylin snuggled into Nicole's chest where it was nice and warm, unlike the rest of their tunnel room since Aphrodite had the sniffles and decided that to stop the spread of germs everyone had to deal with the AC at full blast.

She made no sense, but luckily, this meant that everyone in the tunnels needed a snuggle buddy.

It just so happens that Nicole was free.

So Shaylin snatched her and started playing her favorite movie so she didn't want to leave.

Not that Nicole was planning on leaving. If she was honest, she was on her way to find Shaylin when she snuck up behind her.

Either way, now they had their big white comforter wrapped around them and were watching Nightmare Before Christmas, which was actually quite fitting seeing as Halloween was in a couple days.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box! Leave him there for ninety years then see if he can talk!" Nicole sang in perfect harmony with the movie.

"Is it sad that I know the words to this?" Nicole asked Shaylin with a smile.

"Just a little," Shaylin said grinning and squeezing her waist tighter.

"That's not what you were supposed to say," Nicole said, while  
gently picking her up bridal style when Shaylin let go.

"Did you want me to lie?" Shaylin said playfully.

"Of course, complements please me," Nicole said laying her down along her body so she was facing the movie but her head laid on Nicole's chest.

"Then I'll lie more often," Shaylin said as Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist.

"When the time is right, I hope?" Nicole said locking her fingers in front of Shaylin like a seat belt.

"Well is now the right time?" Shaylin asked smiling deviously.

"No."

"Then maybe."


	8. Guardian Angle

(A/N): this one is in Nicole's perspective and was inspired by the song 'Your Guardian Angle' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

This also takes place in 'The Neferet Times,' unlike the rest of the stories.

~Guardian Angle~

"Okay, now are you sure you want to do this?" Stark asked looking at me with a funny look on his face.

"Yes, I'm completely sure I want to do this." I said in all seriousness walking in between Stark and Darius

"We're not even sure if it's possible Nicole, it might not work since you're female," Darius said, he was always nice to me, and usually I would return the favor, but I had to get my point across.

"Darius, I'm pretty sure I can protect my priestess, just like you can. No one thought you could be Aphrodite's warrior because she was human, I'm pretty sure that me being a woman isn't going to change anything," I said not regretting a single word.

"I honestly think it's a great idea," my high priestess, Stevie Rae, said behind me. I smiled at her response and listened for any snide remarks Stark might have. Surprisingly enough, he said nothing.

We walked to the basement where the guys were going to prep me on everything I needed to know, from the mind to the body.

"Okay, before this begins, I want to know something. What made you want to do this?" Stark asked skeptically, as if he thought I was making the whole thing up.

"Why am I doing this? Because I love her. When I see her smile... That's something that I could never replace, this world is cold, but she's warm, and somewhere deep inside me, I think if I tried hard enough, I could be the one." I said with more sincerity then anger.

And of course, neither warrior would break the new silence. "Oh my goodness y'all are cute then two puppies in a blanket!" Stevie Rae gushed squeezing my guts out until I couldn't breathe.

"K Stevie Rae, that's enough squeezing... I can't breathe!" I said between gulps of breath. She let me go and looked at me apologetically before stepping in between the warriors again.

"So, can we get the basics over with so I can go do this or should we chat for another hour and a half?" I said breaking the new awkward silence.

Darius nodded and moved over to the table that was set up near the middle of the basement, sat down, and explained everything.

...

"Okay, you can go now, but I'm warning you, since you are female, it may not work," Darius said finishing his lecture about the importance of cardio.

I bowed respectfully with my hand over my heart and then ran out of the basement. Their was no time to waste.

"Nicole, what's up? I've been looking for you everywhere, and why were you running?" Shaylin said when she saw Me sprint to her side. My pace slowed as i got there then I turned around next to Shaylin, locked her arm with mine and led her away.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," I said leading her to the gardens.

"Nicole, I've seen the gardens before," Shaylin said with a breath taking smile. It was a wonder that she had chose me in the first place.

The moonlight shone across her features and she seemed to glow with light.

I walked her to the fountain then got up, silently telling her to stay before walking over to the surrounding garden and getting her gifts.

"I have four gifts for you, first, a white rose, for a new beginning." I said firmly handing Shaylin the most perfect rose I could find anywhere. She smiled and felt the tips of the petals with her fingers.

"Next, a yellow rose because I want to be your best friend," her smile faltered and I could tell she thought I was breaking up with her.

"And then a red rose, because I hope that we love each other forever," I said quickly. She smiled again and her eyes filled with tears.

"And finally," I got down on one knee and took her hand, "I give you the choice to have me, as your warrior, I want to protect you for as long as I live. My lady, will you accept my of my heart, body, and soul as your protector?" I said staring into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

Her tears fell and her smile became radiant. She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my shoulders tightly, all the while whispering one perfect, beautiful word.

"_Yes_."


	9. Song

~Song~

"Nicole... Nicole wake up..." The brunet said shaking the sleeping girl.

"What Shaylin? I'm tired..." Nicole said, getting into a sitting position.

"I can't sleep, will you stay up with me?" Shaylin asked quietly.

Nicole sighed, "okay love, but just tonight, I have Stevie Rae's ceremony thingy in two days," Nicole said slapping herself to wake up.

Shaylin smiled and wrapped herself around her and pulled her down. "Of course, I understand that," Shaylin said with a soft smile.

"How can I get you to fall asleep?" Nicole asked after slapping herself for the billionth time.

"I don't know, I was really hoping you would have an extraordinary plan..." Shaylin said.

"I'm not awake enough for that," Nicole said bluntly.

"Well, just talk to me then." Shaylin snuggled as close as she could be before closing her eyes.

"I have a better idea," Nicole said rubbing Shaylin's back. "_Well I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow_," Nicole sang. Shaylin opened her eyes and sat back in awe.

"_Your the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now_," Shaylin moved back to her previous position and closed her eyes again just focusing on Nicole's soothing voice.

"_And all I can taste is this moment, an all I can breathe is your light, but sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight,"_ Shaylin drifted off slowly. She wasn't asleep but she was close.

"_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.._." Nicole drifted off an heard the soft snores of her lover in her arms. She followed suit, thankful for her perfect plan.

Later Shaylin would remember nothing but a perfect dream of her singing, and of a perfect moment that might have never even happened...


	10. Trick or Treat

(A/N): first off, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! If anyone wants to do a bit of show and tell without the show, you can tell me what your doing this year. I'm being BATMAN JEDI VAMPIRE! I couldn't choose one so I kinda got the batman robe and onezi and a blood capsule packet so... Yep. Sounds really kiddish, but I don't care. I DO WHAT I WANT. Either way, I'm kinda creepy so tell me what your doing or did.

I sound like a pedophile in that last sentance... And this is why I don't go into public...

~Trick or Treat~

Nicole loved candy. What she loved more than candy, was free candy.

So every year since birth she had gone trick-or-treating. She planned her costume carefully, and then her parents would just, order a "better one".

This year, she could finally be what she wanted. But, what did she want to be? Even she didn't know yet.

Everyone had a theme, Stevie Rae was going as Repunzel and Rephaim was her night. Zoey wanted to be a cat so Stark went as a dog. Aphrodite was a nurse and Darius was the patient. Damien and Adam went as reporters. Shaunee went with Kramisha as Skeletons. Hell, half the cats had awesome costumes (with the exception of Maleficent who was "something you wouldn't see everyday" anyways. Or as stark said scary enough on her own).

Shaylin said she was fine with anything, which meant that it was up to Nicole to find the perfect theme.

She needed something scary, something original, but nothing would fit the bill.

But then she found it.

She found at least three cute costumes, but this was perfect. So she found her and Shaylin's size and left the store.

Shaylin took one look at the little blue dress and laughed. It had a shimmering Tu-Tu and a blue strapless top. It was dark and had black leggings and Nicole had even found a nice set of boots. She looked over at Nicole noticing her smile, she was like a kid waiting to be praised.

"I like it, but why so much blue?" Shaylin asked somewhat skeptically. Nicole just pointed to the package title with the same goofy grin. "Water Witch." Well it explained the pointy hat.

"So what does yours look like?" Shaylin wondered. Nicole pulled a package out excitedly and showed her. It was almost exactly the same but in pink, "Love Witch."

Made sense.


End file.
